Come Back Down to Us
by HavocRoyale
Summary: there are several OCxCanon character shippings in the story but not in the first chapter VERY important characters other than my OCs Dane and Trouble/Prince Eclipse would be Rainbow Dash and Discord they do a lot of important things in this story. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Aw poor Rainbow", Fluttershy said. "I'm not *sniffles* that sick", Rainbow Dash protested. "Well you still need rest so we'll have Spike in here with you just send him if you need us", said Twilight Sparkle. "Fine", Rainbow Dash said grumpily. Applejack came into the room. "There's some new ponies, who want see everyone". "See ya later Rainbow", they all said as they left. Spike left along with the five ponies, even though he was supposed to stay with Rainbow Dash, in Fluttershy's cottage.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRRR", said one of the new comers as he jumped in front of Fluttershy. "I'd rather you don't do that please". "UUUGGGHHH I can't scare anyone around here", he said. "Excuse me but who are you", Rarity said. Rarity had caught the his attention. He flew over to her and started to hover right next to her, "Well I'm BulletBird. And you are the most beautiful pony I have ever seen.", BulletBird said. "Well I get that rather often and I rather not talk to somepony who is as filthy as you", Rarity started to trot away. "I'm from Canterlot", BulletBird said confidently, Rarity stopped and walked back over to him ,"Did you say, Canterlot" "Why yes, I did" "Well I suppose I could make an tinsey exception for you", Rarity said as BulletBird landed next to her, "Well then, m'lady shall we go for a walk" The two ponies walked away. "Okay, so who are you", Twilight asked a purple Pegasus, "I'm Fairydust, BulletBird is my brother and…. wait where's Trouble", said the pony. A black pegasus with a red and blue mane and a tail, trotted out from behind a building, "This town is a little bit on the boring side but I like the town above it is pretty rad", he said. He looked at the group of ponies and saw Twilight, his eyes grew big, "Eclipse?", she tilted her head, he coughed and made his voice deeper, "Who is this Eclipse you speak of" "It is you", Trouble ran and Twilight Sparkle followed. He eventually snuck away and trotted into a building to hide in.

"Who are you", said a pony. He was hoping she wasn't a person he knew from Canterlot. But instead he found himself staring at her. "What are you doing", the pony asked. He flashed back to reality and answered, "Uh uh I'm I'm uh I'm giving myself a dramatic pause. Mind me asking but who are you". "Okay then", the pony said weirded out. "I'm...

* * *

**Sorry but you'll have to wait for the next part to find out who. Feel free to guess**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Rainbow Dash", the pony said. "Cool", Trouble said. "So uh wanna hang-out sometime". "You just met me", Rainbow Dash replied. "Yeah but you're hot", Trouble said. "Look you need to go before the others come in here and discover, I'm not really sick. So bye", Rainbow Dash explained. Trouble left and was exploring when he saw Twilight and Dustee looking for him. He flew up to Cloudsdale and hid coincidentally in Rainbow Dash's house. He heard a familiar voice and figured it out to be Dash's voice. "Uh Dash you here", he said looking around for her. He looked in about half the house and still didn't find her. He looked in the bathroom and quickly covered his eyes when he saw her, "Uh Dash". She screamed and pulled a cloud in front of her. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE". "Uh that wasn't here", he replied. "GET OUT". "Okay Okay but before you flip out. WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A CLOUD I MEAN I HAVEN'T SEEN A SINGLE PONY WITH CLOTHES ON. Well that one orange pony with the freckles had a hat, wait, yeah it was her"

"JUST GET OUT", Rainbow Dash yelled a second time. "I'm only exiting the bathroom, Imma be in the hall because need to ask you something", Trouble said as he exited. "IF I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU WILL YOU LEAVE MY HOUSE ALTOGETHER", she complained

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, there's a little blue colt over at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack is with him and AppleBloom",Pinkie Pie said as she came around the corner. "Does he have freckles and a blue and green mane and tail", Twilight asked, "Yeah why" Twilight gasped, "It's little Dane" "Wait his name's Dane, I thought it was stupid hay bale", Pinkie said." Why'd you think that",Dustee asked."Ummmm, no reason", Pinkie walked in front of Twilight and Dustee to Sweet Apple Acres.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine I'll kiss you on the "date". Now leave", Rainbow Dash said unwillingly. Trouble agreed and left to go find BulletBird and Rarity if they were still together.


	3. Chapter 3

When Twilight, Pinkie, and Dustee got to Sweet Apple Acres Dane was trying to pull a hay bale over to the barn and AppleBloom was watching him and giggling. The three just watched him for a moment. Dane just fell, he got up and walked over to AppleBloom, "At least I managed to lasso it" "Well, you got it further than I could on my own" "Really", he blushed, "Yup". "AppleBloom", AppleBloom got up to go see what Applejack wanted. Twilight walked up to Dane, "Hey Dane" He looked up at her and his eyes grew big, "Twilight!" He ran up to her, "It's been so long since we saw you, I was losing faith in my brother's promise" "It's good to see you too, Dane". "So what were you trying to accomplish by moving that hay bale", he looked away and started to blush again, "I uh I was uh" "Were you trying to impress AppleBloom", he smiled shyly, "Uh, yeah I was"

Fluttershy entered her cottage, and saw no Rainbow Dash, "I wish she'd stop doing that". She heard a commotion outside, so she went out to see what it was. She heard a voice but it was neither familiar nor unfamiliar. She walked up to the area where it was coming from, she saw a purple a green zebra trying to get out of a bush full of vines, "Uh, hi, this isn't much of a good first impression, but could you help me out a bit" She giggled, "Sure", she walked up to the bush and started to tug on the vines, "So what's your name" She looked up at him just in time to catch him looking at her, when he noticed he looked away, pulled his ears back, and started blushing, "Uh, m-my name is Forest Fur" They finished untangling Forest and Fluttershy noticed a large gash that went all the way down his front right leg, "Oh that looks serious" . "No it's fine", he tried to walk but collapsed. "Follow me my house isn't too far from here, I insist". "Okay", he followed thinking she was gonna be ahead of him but she stayed right next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble was walking down a path in the park but still saw no BulletBird or Rarity. He heard Rarity yell, "No! I refuse to be part of this childish act" He hid behind a tree and watched. Rarity started to walk away but BulletBird was holding on to her right back leg, dragging along the grass, "Pleeeeaaassee", he whined. Rarity shook her leg, "No!", and she trotted away. Trouble walked up to BulletBird crying, soaking the dirt with his tears, "Not so tuff when rejected, are you?" BulletBird perked up, "No I-I'm just fine" Trouble rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man." They started walking off heading to Sweet Apple Acres. After a while Trouble smiled and looked at BulletBird, his eyes were still a little red and puffy, "So!", he said trying to make his presence obvious. "What was the childish act Rarity refused to do", he leaned towards BulletBird, "I wanted to play a prank on some ponies". "Dude! That's it! You cried over that!", he laughed, "Bro, I actually feel bad for whoever you'll end up with" "Well how'd your try at a girl go" "It went Awesome", he said gleefully. "Did she, willingly, agree" Trouble's face changed almost immediately, "No" BulletBird started to laugh

"So are you gonna keep your promise, Twilight?", Dane asked. Twilight looked down at him sadly, "I don't think so" "Oh", tears started welling up in his eyes, then Dane saw AppleBloom coming up, followed by Applejack and Big Macintosh. He wiped the tears away, "What's wrong Dane", AppleBloom asked. "Nothing", AppleBloom looked at his face, "Come on, I wanna show you somethin' ", Dane walked beside her as they headed to the barn. "What's she going show him", Twilight asked. "Somethin' me and Big Mac built for 'em. It'll keep 'em occupied so we can get ta buckin' ". "You mean like a fort", Dustee asked, "Eyup" "So uh why's he so down, Twilight", Applejack asked. "Well I broke an old promise that he had hoped wouldn't be broken" "Well that isn't like you, breakin' promises", Applejack pointed out, "Well alot of things have changed since I saw him last" Tear welled up in her eye and fell onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dane? What's wrong", AppleBloom said as she walked beside Dane to the barn. He sat down, "Nothing,It's just that Twilight broke a promise she made to me" "What was the promise", AppleBloom asked curiously as she sat next to him, "I-I shouldn't tell you" "Pleeeaasse", she begged. He let out a sigh, "You remember how I told you about me and my brother being Celestia's brothers right? Well when Twilight was her student at the castle her and Eclipse were taught by Celestia at the same time and they spent alot of their time together, so they eventually started going out. And when he got sent away because of his troublesome behavoiur, they broke up", AppleBloom was listening intently.

"I had always liked Twilight and when they broke up I was afraid I'd never get to see her again, so to cheer me up she promised they'd get back together and Eclipse promised we would see her again. But It's been so long they've both moved on", AppleBloom felt bad for him, "I know something that'll cheer you up", she kissed him on the cheek,he lifted his head up, pulled his ears back, and looked at her. She was blushing and smiling.

Dustee was hovering next to Twilight and saw AppleBloom kiss Dane, she looked over to Applejack who was talking to Twilight,still. Did that just happen? she thought to herself, she thought for sure Applejack, or Big Mac, or even Twilight were gonna do something but none of them even saw.

"Uh, guys?", they all looked at her, "I'm pretty sure I just saw AppleBloom kiss Dane" "What in tarnation are you talkin' about" "I swear I just saw AppleBloom kiss Dane!", Dustee said. Applejack trotted over to AppleBloom and Dane who were still sitting and talking, she looked at Dustee, "So, AppleBloom, do you like Dane", she said confident that she was gonna say no. "A little, I guess", she blushed again, "Now see I told you-", her eyes grew big, and looked at AppleBloom, "Say what now" "Yeah and I-I like her", Dane said. Applejack looked at him and pushed him a little further away from AppleBloom, "Hoho there, lover boy", Dane looked at her madly and AppleBloom looked at his face and giggled, he got up and tried to walk back over next her but Applejack kept putting him back where he was. Dustee and AppleBloom laughed as the two went back and forth, "Uh, Applejack, I think you're overreacting a bit", Twilight said.

"Thanks for bandaging my wound Fluttershy, but I'd better get going", Forest Fur started to get up, when Fluttershy walked up next to him, "Uh, d-do you mind if I-I come with it can get kinda lonely here" He smiled, "Of course". They were walking down the path away from her cottage when they heard a rustling in the Everfree Forest near the area where Fluttershy found Forest. They looked over to the spot, a black unicorn with a ripped ear and solid white eyes and a black pegasus matching the same description. Forest looked at Fluttershy, "Run!", he yelled. "But what about-", she started, "Just run!" He ran in the opposite direction than Fluttershy, "Hey! You want me come and get me!", he yelled at them, they looked at him and one started to chase him as he ran into the Everfree Forest, leading it away from Fluttershy and Ponyville. The other one started after Fluttershy.


	6. Chapter 6

The black pegasus bucked a bench shattering some of the wood. Fluttershy screamed, she was near the area that Trouble and BulletBird. They looked in the direction of her scream, "Go help, now!", Trouble said hurriedly, "B-b-but what about you, y-you're not broken" "Just go! Give me time to cast my spell", a faint red glow formed around his horns. BulletBird ran over to Fluttershy and the black Pegasus, "H-Hey you!", the Pegasus looked at him and bucked him up in the air, "It's evil!", he exclaimed. "Hey", a black bull was yelling at the Pegasus.

He grabbed the pegasus's leg and pulled him down in front of him and smiled slyly, "Not so tuff now, huh" He threw him down, the pegasus ran off, hopefully back where he came from. The bull started to glow faintly red, he changed into a pony, it was Trouble, "There you go Fluttershy" "You know my name", she said, "Of course, Twilight mentioned you all the time in her letters" "You know Twilight", realizing what he had just done he coughed and deepened his voice again, "Who's Twilight"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was breathing heavily and running as fast as he could. A wretched pain in his bandaged leg made him stop, he screamed in pain. He was in a dark area of the woods, he couldn't tell if he had lost the unicorn or not. He heard a voice, it was loud and raspy, "Maelstrom, Maelstrom, Maelstrom, did you think I wouldn't find you?" "I left that life behind me" "Are you sure? Cause it seems to me that you are still a wanted criminal in many cities across Equestia, a valuable prize to any guard, a large bounty has been placed on your head"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Applejack pushed him back a couple more times before he sat down, "You have no authority for this, I'm the prince!", he exclaimed. "Now hold on, you maybe from Canterlot but you are no prince" "Actually he is the prince, he is related to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna", Twilight explained. "A prince! That means I get to be a princess", Applebloom said, "No! You are not a princess" "Awww, I wanted to be a princess" Dane raised his hoof, "I'm fine with her being my princess" Applejack looked at him, "No!"  
Big Macintosh picked Applebloom up and carried her up into the house. "Come on Dane let's go find Trouble", Dustee pushed Dane away. "I think you should know keeping Applebloom in the house or even under watch won't stop Dane. He's a smart boy and he'll find a way to see her and spend as much time as he can with her, just think about Applebloom. I don't she'll be happy feeling like she's a prisoner", Twilight walked away to catch up to Dustee and Dane.


	7. Chapter 7

"Calm down, Fluttershy. I'm sure he's fine", Dustee said reassuringly. "I haven't seen him at all since those ponies chased us apart", she was looking at a window. He came out of the forest limping and more severely wounded. Fluttershy rushed out to help him, he coughed, "Fluttershy, help me", he collapsed. Dustee rushed outside and helped Fluttershy bring Forest in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shut up!", he was now on the pony he was beating him. He knocked the pony unconscious and got up, realizing the crowd that had formed. He scanned the crowd and saw his family, he walked up to his girlfriend, "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me" She ran off crying into the crowd" The guards came up to him to arrest him, he shrugged them off and ran. A guard started to chase him but was held back.

Forest yanked himself up, he looked around and noticed he was in Fluttershy's bed, "Fluttershy", he said groggily. She walked into the room, he smiled, she made him think of Sugar Fruit and he realized that she was why all of his memories were coming back to haunt him. He needed to get as far away from her as he could but he couldn't leave her.  
She laughed, he looked at her confusingly and then realized that he had fallen out of the bed and almost on top of her. He blushed as he got up, "Hey uh do you remember what happen cause everything's just fuzzy to me" "Well no I don't but I saw you come out of the Ever Free Forest like that so Dustee came and helped me bring you in here after you collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knocked on the door. He noticed a tuft of hair sticking up, he tried to press it down but the door started to open before he managed to fix it. He picked up a flower that looked similar to a rose but each petal was a different color. She opened the door. "Woah" "What're you looking at?", she asked. "Uh, nothing", he handed her the flower, "It's called a Rain Blossom" She examined the flower, "Thanks, it's really pretty", she set it down and exited next to Trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dane looked out the window and heard a pony singing, he had heard it earlier but couldn't find the pony, "Hey Twi, do you know who's that singing", he looked at her. She stopped reading her book and walked over to the window and listened, "That's Sweetiebelle" "Can I go outside now, I'd like to meet her" "Sure but remember you're not allowed at Sweet Apple Acres", she said walking back to the book she was reading. Dane ran outside to meet Sweetiebelle.


End file.
